Mistletoe, It Is Tradtion
by lunastars
Summary: Christmas at Bobby's... Presents, alcohol and lots of mistletoe "Without thinking Dean leaned forward and kissed him. It was only meant to be short but as soon as Cas kissed him back he froze." Partical Destiel One-Shot


Dean, Sam and Cas had travelled back to Bobby's in order to spend Christmas together. It was a spare of the moment thing and they all had different reasons for it. Sam felt that considering everyone was having to deal with the possible end of the world that they deserved a break. Cas had never truly experienced Christmas before, expect through the memories of his vessel and what he had seen/heard, so he really had no room to argue against the idea of celebrating. Dean on the other hand just wanted to make his family happy, it was rare that he got to do something for them so he took the opportunity whenever it arrived.

Bobby had been reluctant at first but he allowed it, and had even extended the offer to Jo and Ellen. That was how they all ended up at Bobby's, walking all over each other trying to get the house ready for the next day. Ellen was in the kitchen with Bobby, attempting to make some of the food to keep in the fridge while the others were put in charge of decorations.

Sam went out to get a new tree which he cut down from a nearby forest, while he was gone Dean was up in the attic. Jo couldn't stop herself from shaking the ladder as he was climbing it, 'causing him to curse loudly and stop all movements. Even Cas found himself laughing slightly at the sight. But eventually Dean made it into the attic and he passed the boxes down, and to save some time Cas "flew" them downstairs. Dean shook his head, wondering why he couldn't have gone up into the attic and "flew" them down from there in the first place. It would have been quicker and less traumatic.

Nonetheless they got the stuff downstairs. They put some roof decorations up before they put tinsel across the windowsills and bookshelves. Of course they also went around putting up anything that would protect them from the supernatural, no way their Christmas was being ruined.

Jo was just fitting the mistletoe in the doorway between the library and the front hall. They had brought in chairs and an old TV set so they could split spending time between the library and the kitchen. Sam walked through the door just as she was finishing. He snuck passed it, trying not to get caught under it.

Once he'd set it down on the floor in the corner of the library Dean handed lights to Jo, tinsel to Sam, bobbles to Cas and then the other hanging ornaments he kept for himself. Jo went round first with the lights while Sam followed with the tinsel, making each row a different colour. Once that was done, Dean plugged them in to make sure they worked, satisfied that they did he switched them off again.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do," Cas said as he looked down at the box cradled in his arms.

"You're supposed to hang them on the tree," Dean chuckled.

"But why?"

"To make it look all pretty and shit."

"Your sentence doesn't make sense," Cas pointed out. "How can it pretty and shit?"

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the tree. "Never mind, just copy what I'm doing, and make sure to spread them out enough."

He went to work on spreading out the little ornaments they had. He started at the top, making his way slowly down to the bottom. He tried not to put too much of the same colour in one place. Cas followed his lead and attempted to do the same, it didn't work out quite as well but he slowly got the hang of it.

After the tree was fully decorated the four of them stepped back and looked their handy work. It was a bit messy but it sort of fitted them and their lives. Dean rummaged through what was left and picked out an angel and a star.

"Pick one," he told Cas.

"W-Why me?" he asked, clearly startled.

"'Cause you're going to put it on the top."

"I have the same question as before."

"It's your first Christmas, Cas," Dean chuckled. "You deserve to put on the final touches."

"He's right," Sam agreed.

"Yeah," Jo nodded. "So pick."

He titled his head to the side slightly, looking at the two tree topers in Dean's hands. He eventually reached out and to everyone's surprise took hold of the star. Him being an angel everyone just assumed he'd stick to what he knew but he seemed fascinated by the little silver star. With some help from Dean he climbed onto the nearest chair and reached up to gently place the star on top. He stood smiling at it for a moment before he climbed back down.

* * *

When they woke up the next day it was a mad rush. Ellen and Bobby got downstairs first so they could set everything up. She put the turkey in the oven to slowly cook and Bobby lit the fire before putting the TV on to some Christmas movie that was showing and then to rearrange the chairs into a little circle.

Cas came down next, having already been awake. He took one of the chairs after Ellen insisted that she needed no help. When Jo came down she ignored her mother's protests and helped to make breakfast and carry it in. When Dean and Sam came in ,they slumped into their seats.

When they were all finally sat down they each had a plate of pancakes with the different toppings sat on a table in the middle of them. Bobby sat with Jo and Ellen either side of him, the three of them sharing the fruit that no one seemed to want. Sam was next to Ellen, he had chosen the cream to top his and Dean was on Jo's other side and had claimed the chocolate sauce. Cas was between the two brothers and he chose to top his pancakes with all three. He had no need for food but he put that little factor aside and it seemed like he didn't regret it.

After food it was present time. Knowing that money was tight and getting presents would be hard they had picked secret Santa. Ellen gave hers first, Bobby happily accepted it and opened it up to see a bottle of alcohol, she knew a few people from working in the bar so it wasn't hard to get hold of. Bobby gave his present next which was for Jo. She opened it and her eyes glistened, it was a brand new hunting knife. Ellen shook her head disapprovingly but said nothing nonetheless. Jo gave hers next, this time to Cas. He was unsure but quietly took it and opened it very carefully. From the box he pulled out a bunch of things; pyjamas, slippers, a tooth brush, a hair brush and other essentials.

"I know you don't have any use for them, but you're travelling around with Dean and Sam more than ever now so I figured it would help you to fit in a little better and relax."

He held up the striped pyjamas and studied them. "I'm not sure why, but I love them, all of them."

She chuckled lightly, and Ellen shot Dean and Sam a disapproving look when she noticed they were trying not to laugh. Dean was up next and his present was for Sam. It was Sam's favourite chocolate bar and an old book he had found in the attic. Bobby hadn't complained about giving it to him even if it was probably the last normal book in the house. Sam's present to Ellen was her gun which he had worked on to make it easier to use and more efficient, along with it he gave her a framed photo of her, Jo and Ash. Cas was next and he awkwardly shuffled on his feet as he handed it over to Dean.

"Damn, Cas, it's really heavy."

"There's a lot in it."

"In what?" Dean asked as he started to rip the wrapping off.

Inside was a book. Dean carefully opened it up and looked through. Each page had a different photo with a memory attached to each. The first section was from when Dean was younger and of course it was short. Bobby nodded at him when Dean gave him a questioning look. After that the sections varied and the time of the photos jumped around a lot. There were even photos that Dean had taken on his phone, one of them being from their earlier years of him and Sam hunting together, when he put the spoon in Sam's mouth while he was sleeping.

"Cas where did you get half of this stuff?"

"Bobby and Ellen helped me and Sam took the photos off of your phone while you were sleeping," Cas shrugged. "I couldn't find photos for everything though."

Dean flicked through to the next page and ran his finger over it. The memory was of the first time that him and Cas really became friends. Of course, there was no picture of that so instead Cas had stuck in a feather and someone (he figured it wasn't Cas) had drawn a little angel. He couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from it. His stomach was in knots and his finger kept stroking the feather.

"Whose handy work?" Dean asked as he held it up.

"Mine," Jo said proudly. "He wanted it to be perfect so I offered to do it.

Dean looked over at Cas who still seemed nervous. When he finally caught the angel's eyes he grinned as wide as he could. Cas' face lit up and he suddenly looked a lot more confident and pleased with himself.

After they'd all admired their gifts they set them aside. The alcohol was brought out next and was passed around so everyone could keep filling up their drinks and were never without one. By time they were all on their fifth drink Jo was getting bored so she jumped up and fiddled with Sam's laptop till she found some halfway decent music and a couple of Christmas songs.

Bobby came walking through into the library with more alcohol from the basement but he managed to skip pass Jo. Cas on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Jo took the beer from his hands and put it down before she pulled him into dance. When she looked up a smirk appeared on her face and she leant up to kiss Cas.

"It's tradition," she told him as she pointed.

He followed her finger and his eyes fell on the mistletoe along with everyone else's. He blushed ever so slightly and gave a short nod. He couldn't argue with tradition, no matter how stupid they were. The two of them danced around a little, while they did Cas watched Dean but he never noticed the angel, he was too miserable. Jo seemed to notice the same thing because she released Cas and brought Dean up to dance. He argued at first but eventually gave in, not in the mood to argue. As they danced he paid no attention so it took him by surprise when Jo kissed him under the mistletoe.

"It's tradition," Cas said, repeating Jo's earlier words.

"Yeah, thanks, Cas."

"Lighten up," Jo whispered harshly to Dean. "It's Christmas."

He gave a small smile and Jo grinned before dragging everyone up to dance. Bobby was the only one to point blank refuse. Jo danced with Sam and Ellen taught Cas a move or two. Dean stood to the side of the room leaning against the wall. He watched Cas with Ellen, it was amusing and he was thankful that it was her instead of Jo.

_Why am I so bothered by what happened?_He thought angrily as he remember Cas and Jo's kiss.

As he watched Cas and Ellen dancing he couldn't stop smiling but he soon came to realise that he was only really watching Cas and it was him that made Dean so happy. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore it but it was hard. Whenever he watched the others dance or Bobby laughing Dean always brought his gaze back to the angel.

He was just about to step over to talk to Bobby when Jo spun round with Cas who stumbled back. He crashed into Dean and the two of them stumbled through to the hallway before they pulled themselves back... Back to stand directly under the mistletoe. They looked at each other for a moment then at the others who were all watching them in silence.

"It's tra-," Cas said happily before he was cut off.

The others tried not to laugh, as Dean quickly said, "don't say it."

"But-"

"No, Cas."

"Go on," Jo chuckled. "Pucker up."

Bobby, Sam and Ellen made their own comments as Jo continued to make some more of her own. But Dean didn't listen. Instead he was watching Cas, who had his head titled to the side wondering what it was that was wrong.

Without thinking Dean leaned forward and kissed him. It was only meant to be short but as soon as Cas kissed him back he froze. It seemed like they couldn't move or just didn't want to.

Dean tried not to moan as Cas flicked his tongue over the hunter's bottom lip. Instead he fought back with his own tongue in an attempt to keep himself distracted. He melted against Cas as the angel's arms wrapped around his waist.

Cas pulled away as Sam gave a short cough but just as he went to make his apologises Dean pulled him back in for another kiss. He mumbled a quiet "it's tradition" against Cas' lips before he deepened the kiss. Mistletoe was definitely Dean's favourite Christmas decoration, and Cas couldn't, or rather wouldn't say any different.

* * *

_R__&R_


End file.
